


To Be A Pirate

by TheSecondBatgirl



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecondBatgirl/pseuds/TheSecondBatgirl
Summary: It had been three weeks since they had left Earth, and Gai wasn’t entirely sure if this is what he had been expecting.





	To Be A Pirate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [estelraca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelraca/gifts).



It had been three weeks since they had left Earth, and Gai wasn’t entirely sure if this is what he had been expecting. Maybe it was just exhaustion after so many months of running on Adrenaline due to constant attacks by the Zangyack. Maybe that it was that Gai was away from Earth for the first time in his life, and he was completely out of his element. 

Or maybe it was that he was so used to fighting Zangyack that he had forgotten that even if the other Gokaigers now understood what it meant to be sentai that they were _also_ pirates.

Their first stop had been on a planet whose name didn’t translate properly, and it seemed like no matter what Gai said he was offending someone. The others had smiled indulgently and Gai had finally let the others on the crew do all of the talking. He hadn’t at all liked being quiet, at being completely unable to contribute, to be useful. But it was only the first planet, and he knew that he had more than proven his worth as Gokai Silver, and as a valuable member of his crew.

But he found himself completely unable to shake the thought that it was his knowledge of the other sentai that had been useful.

The next few planets didn’t seem to get any better. There was a lot of knowledge that the other Gokaigers just expected him to have that he didn’t.

“Gai!” Luka had shouted when Gai was about to take his first step off the Gokai Galleon. “Don’t!”

Gai had stopped, his right foot hovering over a green rock. “What is it?” he had asked.

“Never step on the green rocks here,” Luka told him. “Didn’t anyone ever warn you about them?”

“We don’t have those on Earth,” Gai said as he stepped back, making sure he avoided the rocks. “What do they do?”

“They explode,” Luka said, carefully picking up one of the rocks and tossing it in the air. It exploded in a shower of sparks above her head. “Not incredibly dangerous, and quite nice to look at. But just enough of a problem that you shouldn’t step on them.”

“Oh,” Gai said. “Is there anything else about this planet that I should know about?”

“Nope,” Luka said as she avoided stepping on a rock. “Just the green rocks. Sorry, I guess we forgot that you didn’t know.”

In some ways Gai thought it was a compliment that the other Gokaigers assumed he should know these things, that they were counting him as one of them. But it was also annoying to have to be constantly corrected about things that they had apparently learned as children. It didn’t help that Marvelous was, as always, a bit of a troll, and Gai could never be entirely sure that the helpful facts that Marvelous gave him were that.

He started spending time in his room on the Galleon, trying to study up on every planet they might come across. But that didn’t always give him the common sense stuff that nobody had bothered to write down.

The more time it took for him to get acclimated, the more he began to worry that he was annoying his teammates. He didn’t like not knowing things. He didn’t like feeling useless.

It all came to a head the day Gai woke up to an alarm showing that the ship was attacking. He ran out of his room and discovered that the ship had transformed. He quickly followed Joe and Luka up to the cockpit, where Ahim, Doc and Marvelous were already transformed.

“What is it, Marvelous?” Joe asked. He looked closer. “Ah,” he said.

The ship that they were attacking was small, much smaller than the Gokai Galleon. And it wasn’t flying Zangyack colors or anything. It didn’t make any sense. Sure, they were pirates but the Dekarangers had said that the acts of piracy that the Gokaigers had been accused of were lies from the Zangyack. He didn’t think that the others would just go attack another ship, but as they had reminded him, they were pirates.

The Galleon fired again, the other ship shuddering beneath its assault.

“What is it?” Gai finally asked. “Why are we attacking them?”

“Can’t you tell?” Marvelous asked.

Gai shook his head. “It just looks like a passenger ship to me.”

“Here,” Joe said, pointing to two thin red lines at the base of the ship. “It’s hard to find, even for us, but those are Zangyack infiltration ships. It’s disguising what the ship really looks like.”

“It took me four or five times before I could spot them,” Ahim agreed.

Gai let out a sigh of relief. They were still acting like the sentai they were. But now he felt guilty for questioning them. For starting to think that maybe they were guilty. How had he let it get to this point?

They continued firing, and moments later, the cloaking device gave out, and the full Zangyack infiltration ship was revealed, before it finally exploded.

Marvelous untransformed and smiled. “So we saved a planet from being conquered. Let’s eat.” He looked expectantly at Doc, who hesitated. 

“I think Joe had a cake that was ready,” he said. “Why don’t we have that.”

Marvelous nodded. “Fine, but chicken later,” he said. The others followed Marvelous out, leaving Gai alone with Doc.

“What is it, Doctor Don?” Gai asked. “I mean, there’s cake.”

“It’s okay, you know,” Doc said. “To feel left out a bit. This is all new to you and we probably haven’t been entirely helpful. We’ve been so used to being on Earth that we forgot how weird it must be to you.”

Gai managed a smile. “Thank you,” he said.

“You’re a valued member of the crew, and you know that,” Marvelous said as he looked back in. “Now come on, there’s cake, and I’m hungry.”

Gai let out a grin. “Sounds like a plan!”

He might still be learning, but he was a Gokaiger and a sentai, and he would adapt.


End file.
